


we could have some fun

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers sneak away fron an afterparty together</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more of this ok

It's easy to sneak out from a party. Or, it should at least, and it would, if those sneaking weren't drunk and didn't consider their surroundings.   
Somehow they still left without anyone noticing, the two brothers hand in hand through the night, giggling at their secret as they crossed the road to their hotel, hurried footsteps into the empty elevator and excited glances before the door shut.  
There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by the quiet sound of the elevator being lifted and the two mens deep breathing, both buzzing with the excitement of what is to come. That and the alcohol, too. 

"We gotta be quiet," vegard giggles as they stumble down the hall together, yet they both continue laughing loudly as they head for their room.  
Once inside, theres no holding back. A quiet 'oof' comes from Bård when hes clumsily shoved against the wall next to the door, but hes soon quiet in a sense when Vegard kisses him, a sloppy open mouth kiss where tongues meet and noises vibrate against the others lips.

Its all a mess, shoes being kicked off as they head for the bed, jackets being tugged off while they attempt to keep their lips locked, bumping their heads a few times as they attempt this.  
Soon though, vegard has bård on the bed, lying on top of him. Bård giggles, pressing his lips against Vegards and placing his hands on his hips, under the white t-shirt. He hums to himself, tracing confused patterns into his brothers skin.

Vegard kisses him, he loves kissing him, he Can't get enough of his little brother.  
Vegards mouth travel from Bårds', head dipping down to his throat to suck and bite, neither worried about marks that might appear. He licks his skin, the salty taste doesn't bother him, in a way, it makes him crave Bård even more, the fact that he didn't shower after the show.  
 He feels Bård wrap his legs around his waist and his hands tugging up the shirt he was wearing, a slurred plead for him to take it off sounding.

"Hold on-" Vegard mumbles, his lips tracing down and kissing the exposed collar bone. He swears it feels like his brothers skin is burning against his lips.

"Come on!" Bård whines, pushing vegard up with a rough movement.   
Vegard is breathing heavily, chest rising quickly and his black curls hinder his vision as he looks down at his brother. Bård is blushing-all over it would seem- his cheeks stained red and flecks of deep red on his thoat left from Vegards teeth.   
It takes him a while to notice the obvious strain in Bårds pants, not until Bård painstakingly rubs it does he actually notice.  
He smiles lopsidedly, and pulls the tshirt over his head, throwing it aside.

"You too," Vegard points at his brothers shirt, and Bård is more than willing to comply, getting rid of it immediately. Now they're skin against skin, and Vegard presses down on him, rocking his hips against Bårds crotch, and Bård moans, throwing his head back.  
Vegard feels the need to touch him overwhelm him, his fingers itch and his lips buzz, he soon latches them onto Bårds throat.   
The small noises coming from Bård vibrate against his lips, vegard licks his skin and feels his adams apple bob. He moves lower, to his brothers chest, lips circling one of the sensitive buds as a hand traces the other. He licks and kisses and nips at his skin as he continues lower, getting off the bed onto his knees and pulls his brother closer to the edge.   
Hes kissing his lower stomach, Vegard smiles against his skin when Bård begs him for more, and he obliges, unbuttoning Bårds pants and placing his mouth over the bulge, tracing a damp outline with his tongue over him.

Vegards fingers hook into Bårds pants, pulling them all the way down along with his underpants,  and places his brothers legs so, that each thigh draped over each of vegards shoulders.   
Bård has hoisted himself up, leaning on his elbows, his hair is a mess and his eyes are glazed over as he looks at his big brother, drunk and blushing with his eyes planted on Bårds cock, its a sight so beautiful and perverse Bård wants to remember it forever.

Bård holds his breath at first, his pink lower lip disappearing under his pearly whites, but his head falls back slowly and he lets out a shuddering breath quickly. Vegard can feel every intake of breath. His hand is splayed out on Bårds stomach, he feels every tight draw and release from his brother as he sucks him off. His mouth is slack as he pushes himself down, his tongue sliding against the hardened flesh that throbs in His mouth.   
Bård moans, hand gripping his own hair, pulling tightly in place of his brothers. His chest rises and falls quickly, and hes pleading for more.

Vegard looks up, pulls back and licks his lips. Bård whines at the loss of his brothers mouth, but he doesn't get the time to complain before Vegard starts licking around his balls, wetting them and taking them into his mouth, all the while finding a grip on Bårds thighs, raising his legs and spreading him out.

Bård is too drunk to feel embarrassed, he just feels good, he feels warm all over and his body is on edge for more, he keeps his legs spread as he senses his brothers lips kissing the inner sides of his thighs, delicate touches mixed with the fresh stubble on his chin.   
He goes ridgid momentarily when he feels Vegards thumb on his backside, pressing at the most sensitive spot on his body, and  chill runs down his spine. Soon he feels something replacing the finger, warm and wet, Vegards tongue and lips pressed against him, flicking gently at his puckered opening.   
Vegard works on him with closed eyes, his mouth open and tongue swiping over Bårds skin, sucking gently at times and turning his head to bite at the soft flesh of his ass, before turning back, coating his brothers cleft with saliva.

Bårds mouth has fallen open, his cheeks are burning and his legs wrap around Vegards head shakily, encouraging him further. Vegard takes the hint, sliding his hands down to grip bårds cheeks and spreading him further, Kissing Bårds tight opening. He luls out his tongue and works him open, breaching the entrance quickly. Bård gasps then, he keens and tries his hardest pushing himself down on his brothers mouth.  
Vegard pulls Bård closer to himself and lifts him slightly, gaining a better angle to suck and lick, thrusting his tongue into Bård. Saliva builds up in his mouth, it runs down Bårds cleft and down Vegards chin.   
He can feel how Bård twitches and turns, moving his hips slowly against Vegards mouth

Bårds taken his cock into his hand, hes leaking and Bård trembles as he rubs and strokes himself, quick paceless jerks which, mixed with Vegards tongue inside him, force shaky moans from his swollen, red lips.   
Vegard senses how Bårds hole clenches around his tongue, feels how Bårds legs tighten around him and he goes completely still for the shortest second, before a shudder rakes through his body and he cries out. His hand works quickly up his cock, stroking himself through his orgasm and Vegard continues with his tongue, now licking him outside, over the rim of him as he feels Bårds legs go slack against his back.

"Fuck.." Vegard hears, Bårds voice is raspy and out of breath.   
He lifts his head from in between Bårds legs, but he only sees his brothers quickly rising and falling chest. 

"Vegard..." bård calls. His arms are spread out and his eyes are getting heavy. "Get ov..er here, I might just fall asleep.."


End file.
